Glow
by upallnight-doitallwithlou
Summary: James convinces Kendall to ride the ferris wheel. Kendall is terrified of heights. That doesn't last long. Rated M for language, I do assure you. Re-posted.


Last night, I was going through some of my old music and I came across a band that I haven't listened to since like, May, I think. They're called Motionless In White, and as soon as I saw their name, I remembered that they had one of THE BEST SONGS I HAD EVER HEARD. The original was called Bananamontana, but they re-recorded the song and called it City Lights. Unfortunately, the song is unbelievably sad, but there is one line from it that I love so much, and I am probably going to get it tattooed on me somewhere. ANYWAYS. The line is "there's so much beauty when your eyes lay lost in all the city lights," and that pretty much sparked this whole idea. Even though the song is sad to the very brink of being altogether tragic. This is one of those ten minute fics that you just sit down and write for the sake of savoring the idea. So, here it is. I hope you enjoy it. And I do recommend that you give that song a listen!

* * *

Kendall swallowed hard as he stepped in to the tiny, swinging seat of the ferris wheel. It probably wouldn't have been swaying so bad if James hadn't been bouncing up and down in his excitement, but it definitely was swaying and Kendall was definitely about to freak out. Heights made him uncomfortable and as much as he had told James so, the taller brunette had _insisted _that they go on the ferris wheel because they were at the fair, and "you can't go to the fair without getting on the ferris wheel". Kendall lowered himself into the seat, hip pressed in to James' as the tiny door was closed behind him. He let out the breath he had been holding and closed his eyes, trying his best to relax.

"If you close your eyes, you won't be able to see anything," James stated, looking towards the blonde with a smile on his face. Kendall peeped one eye open and looked back at him, eyebrows furrowed and heartbeat racing in sheer terror. "That's kind of the point," he retorted, eye shutting once again just as the ferris wheel started to move. _Oh my God, I'm going to kill James when we get off of this monster, _he thought, silently praying that the controls would explode and they wouldn't be able to go any higher up.

No such luck.

The blonde shivered as their seat kept rising. It was dark out, and a lot cooler than it had been in the day time; not to mention is was winter. He dared himself to move his hands and pull his black jacket closer to his body. He could hear James laughing quietly beside him, but he didn't care. He could laugh all he wanted, because Kendall was hating this and he wasn't even about to front. "Kendall, baby," James finally said as the circular creature came to yet another stop, "You need to see this". The affectionate name eased Kendall's nerves just enough that he was willing to pry his eyes open. For about two seconds, he wanted to shut them back, all the fear flooding back in to his body as he realized that, _shit_, the engineer had stopped them _right at the fucking top._ But then he noticed something; nothing about this situation was terrifying.

There he was, looming over a theme-park and everyone in it while sitting next to the absolute best thing in his life. The world looked beautiful from where he was and he smiled as he scanned over the entire park in a matter of minutes. Everything was lit up, yellow orbs of light dancing as rides moved and people walked past them. He felt James slip his hand into his own and he glanced over at the boy. "I told you it wasn't that bad," he said, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the side of Kendall's face. When he drew back, Kendall was positive that he was in heaven. James' eyes were bright and the smile on his face had Kendall's heart beating for a reason that was definitely _not _fear. His face was glowing from the lights that decorated the ferris wheel and his hair was blowing ever-so-slightly in the cool, night air. "You were right. It's not bad at all," he replied, kissing James' forehead and looking back out over the park.

He sighed contentedly as the ferris wheel started to move and lower the boys back to reality. When they finally arrived back at the bottom, the engineer opened the door and James got to his feet, Kendall putting a hand out to sit him back down. "We'll go around one more time," he stated, looking over at James and grinning at the incredulous look on his face. The engineer closed their door back and sighed, walking back to the control board and sending them off, stopping occasionally to allow others to get on. James nudged Kendall's ribs playfully, leaning in to the boy's side and resting his head on his shoulder. "I thought you were afraid of heights," he teased, wrapping his arm around Kendall's waist and watching the theme-park grow smaller underneath them. Kendall simply laughed, pulling James closer and playing with his hair. "Not anymore," he stated as the ferris wheel reached the top for the second time.

And to think, he almost didn't get on the ferris wheel.

* * *

I really hope you all liked this short little, nonsensical piece of writing. I'm going to the Wild Adventures Theme Park on Saturday, and I kept thinking about how BADLY I wanted to get on the ferris wheel. So that contributed to this as well. I'll go ahead and let you all know that I have NOT forgotten about the Jarlos everyone wanted from my Christmas story. I will be writing that, along with a Jagan one-shot. I'm having too much fun with these. Anywho, that you for reading! Read and review, darlings. c:


End file.
